gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Adventures of Boba Fett, Johnny Goldtimbers, Commander Shepard, Filthy Frank, Hannah Bluefeather, Darth Vader, and Davy Gunfish
It was a new day! The world was gay! The group of friends that consisted of Boba Fett, Darth Vader, Commander Shepard, Johnny Goldtimbers, Hannah Bluefeather, and Filthy Frank moved into their new luxury home in Willow Creek. Settling In It all started when Boba Fett and Darth Vader were walking down the ghetto streets of Australia. They found in the dumpster the recently deceased Richard Venables and a very playful Filthy Frank. He was searching for mice to cook for his friend Shaman. Boba and Vader saw potential in him, so they elected him the new Emperor of the Galactic Empire. Frank took his new lieutenants to find two of Richard Venables' acquaintances. Those two associates went by the names of Johnny Goldtimbers and Hannah Bluefeather. The trio arrived with the help of Frank's dear friend, Chin Chin. He had to sacrifice Ned Edgewalker to reach the pair. When they arrived, the two were on a couch having a deep conversation about llamas. With the promise of millions of pesos, Frank convinced them to join the Galactic Empire Klan. They then set off to Willow Springs to purchase a new home for themselves. Willow Springs was a perfect location as a friend of Johnny Goldtimbers lived nearby. That man's name was Davy Gunfish. Commander Shepard saw that the galaxy had a new Emperor, and decided to join up with him. He had his pilot, Joker, fly the SSV Normandy to Australia to meet up with them. The purchased a large home for almost $300,000. That's a lot of pesos. When they first came upon their new home, everybody ran inside. Everybody except for two people. Boba Fett and Fitlhy Frank. Boba was checking for new bounties on his phone, while Filthy Frank was staring off into the distance. He was having a daydream about his old life with Pink Guy and Shaman. It was late at night, so Hannah decided it was time to go to bed. Little did she know, the room she claimed was a front for Shepard's meth lab and brothel. Darth Vader confronted him about it. He was angry that Shepard was not paying the proper Imperial taxes. The Commander denied any and all responsibility for what goes on in the bedroom. It was during this that Boba Fett stepped outside to see that the home included a lu xurious swimming pool! He decided to have a quick swim. After hearing from Vader that Shepard had been running an illegal brothel in the home, Boba decided to have some fun with him! Fett always liked to have friends that were renegades. After becoming close friends with Boba Fett, Shepard decided to try out some yoga. Hannah then saw him doing a position, so she started to mimic him. He told her that he picked up the art of Krogan yoga from an outcast on Tuchanka. Nobody loved him. Category:Fan Stories